


Fight Inside

by Itsupiki_Okami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Short, Tragic Romance, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsupiki_Okami/pseuds/Itsupiki_Okami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors are going around that Sakura has died, so Sasuke allows himself to be spotted in order to confront his former team. What he finds as a result ends up being more than he can handle. A twisted tale of love, tragedy, heartbreak, and hope. (Read it, you may be surprised)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Fight Inside by Red 
> 
> (I recommend listening to it while reading this, acoustic version). 
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto, in all facts and facilities belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow them for awhile. All emotional rollercoasters, heartbreaks, and pent up suspense, plotlines and what have you belong to me. Enjoy.

Foot falls audible only to the highly adept sprinted through the lower branches toward a predetermined destination. Blurs of silver, blonde, purple, and black streaked through the darkness invisible to the untrained eye as they forged forth enduring muscle strain and exhaustion toward their intended target. No words were uttered in direction as three of them followed dutifully behind their silver-haired leader.

Two days prior the Fifth Hokage had come to the reformed team seven with a very specific mission. One they'd been waiting for. The retrieval of one Uchiha Sasuke. He'd been spotted in a nearby smaller village three days ago. It was a rare sighting. One the Hokage wasn't going to let slip by if she could help it. This was the reason that the four man squad was running full force toward the small village.

The purple haired, silver eyed female of the group studied her black haired teammate. He'd slowed down considerably during the last three hours or so. Quickly dropping her hand into her pouch she retrieved a fruit pill and tossed it to the ex-root member who caught it deftly and swallowed it soon after. He nodded in thanks before they both refocused on the task at hand. They couldn't afford to be distracted. Especially now.

Naruto glanced back at the newest member of his squad. The girl's name was Tsuki. She'd replaced Sakura after 'the incident'. He flinched at the memory and turned forward again. He knew it would be something he'd never forgive himself for. Something Sasuke would never forgive him for.

The silver haired Jounin looked over at one of his original students and felt the urge to ruffle his hair; however, the shinobi was far from the days when he was allowed to show such affection. He had grown up fast and hard. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought. It had been hard on both of them. Including himself.

Inwardly sighing he faced the front again hell-bent on getting as close to the village as possible before day break.

 

The obsidian haired male was waiting leaned against a tree on the outskirts of the random village he had chosen to reveal himself in. He could feel the signatures of Kakashi and Naruto approaching in the distance. Then there was that other male that they had "attempted" to replace him with. He nearly scoffed.

Normally, he would avoid attention as much as possible because they would be sent to intercept him. It was a nice play on the Hokage's part. Sending the people he'd had the closest ties to hoping that would keep him from killing them, or possibly be enough to persuade him into returning. That was no longer an option however. Or perhaps she thought he'd just gotten careless. Him careless? Not likely. No the reason for his sudden appearance was quite simple: he'd heard whispers across the lands about the death of his pink haired teammate. Rumors he wanted answers to.

Onyx eyes narrowed. He may have been hell-bent on revenge village-be-damned in the process; however, it didn't mean there wasn't a part of him somewhere that at least acknowledged that he had ties to those three specific people. He had rationalized to himself that he didn't care for the girl. The weak, annoying girl he reminded himself. He was just...curious. She could rot for all he cared. At least she wouldn't annoy him anymore. He smirked slightly at the thought. If only Karin were so expendable...

From what he'd heard, she was taken under the tutelage of another legendary Sannin herself. With that kind of training, it had to be some unforeseeable force to have taken her life. One he wanted to be weary of even if he far surpassed her strength on many levels. He was nothing if not cautious. It was why he was still alive after training under Orochimaru of all people. Being calculating was just in his nature. It was something he chalked up to being an Uchiha.

He'd closed his eyes when a fourth chakra signature registered on his radar. It was smaller and less assuming than the other three by far. Almost as if it were hiding itself. His brow furrowed. It wasn't Sakura's signature. This was far different from the medic's calm flow. This chakra reading was erratic almost. Unnaturally so.

He rose from his position by the tree. They were maybe thirty minutes out from his position, and he wasn't going to waste any time by letting them try to find him. For once, he'd go to meet his "team" head on.

"Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu," he said quietly, "don't interfere."

Three shadows in the trees vanished after he'd finished speaking. He knew they'd obey especially with this particular look in his eyes. One that promised death.

 

Something wasn't quite right. However, on these missions nothing ever felt right to the Copy nin.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he lifted the hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan. Something was definitely amiss. He could just feel it.

Signaling his squad to stop he scanned the scenery. A huge chakra signature was coming straight for them. A signature he knew to be Sasuke's.

"Get ready. He's coming," he intoned quietly while his squad got into formation.

Naturally, Naruto spear-headed the group being able to take the most damage from Sasuke as was proved time and time again. Much to the older nin's chagrin. He use to be able to handle Sasuke in the adolescent's younger years, but that was no longer the case. Sai being the long ranged fighter he was, was stationed in the back while he and Tsuki made up the middle of the formation.

He wasn't exactly up to speed on the fourth member's abilities. Although, he did know that she was Anbu which meant she had to have some sort of superior jutsu. So much so that the Fifth had permanently assigned her as a part of team seven.

He stole a glance at the purple haired kunoichi who now adorned her Anbu mask probably out of habit. She was in an ambiguous defensive stance that was a signature of no one. Her taijutsu seemed mediocre at best, and so far he'd seen no spectacular ninjutsu. It was possible she was a genjutsu specialist since they lacked that on the squad altogether. The only reason being that the Uchiha, that had filled that void once, had abandoned them.

He looked forward once again as regret passed through his mind. Regret that something had happened to Sakura. Something he could have prevented. However, as black hair came into view he pushed those particular thoughts from his mind. What was done, was done. No turning back now. He did feel guilt that this was the only way that the third student of his would find out.

"Teme," Naruto greeted with gritted teeth and balled fists.

The Uchiha was unusually quiet as he studied the squad obviously noting the absence of his other team member. A slight smirk played across his features before he spoke.

"I guess you got smart and left Sakura at home after our last encounter? It is rather annoying to have her trying to get herself killed each time we meet," he said watching his former sensei and teammate's body language for tales.

He was impressed that Naruto, for once, gave away nothing. Maybe a different strategy.

"I was hoping to finally get rid of her this time since she seems to be so keen on throwing her life away. Figured it would save us all the trouble. You in defending her and me from her getting in my way," he spat glaring at the blonde whose expression sharpened significantly.

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Naruto thundered throwing his arm out to the side but he still remained stationary, "Sakura-chan was stronger than you ever gave her credit for-"

"Naruto," Kakashi warned softly.

"All she ever did was try and train. She was focused on being the best she could be in order to catch up to us. A feat that even you know is impressive. She's the only one in rookie nine who ever came close to our level Teme! And every time you saw her you always had to undercut her progress! Her hard work! That she bled for! That she earned!"

Kakashi's expression softened slightly at his student knowing there was no stopping him now. He watched as he embodied the mantra that Kakashi had burned into their beings from the age of eleven.

'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' 

"You weren't there when she fought Sasori nearly single-handedly! But she was too humble to say so telling everyone that Granny Chiyo did most of the work and she just helped. Even though we all knew the truth! She's been training under the Fifth Hokage and nearly surpassed her in strength! So don't tell me that she's weak. Or that she'd never reach our level. You don't know anything you damn Teme!"

By the end of it, Naruto was a huffing mess. His torso was shaking and his eyes were sharp but he hadn't recklessly moved to attack Sasuke like he would have before. Kakashi was impressed that even his nine-tailed beast was in check.

The Copy nin turned an eye to the wayward student before them his face a perfect mask of anger and hostility. Although, he hadn't moved either. He seemed to be mulling something over. Taking in the information given him. It almost seemed like he was memorizing it, storing it for later. Like he almost cared.

Then the moment was gone in a flash as he scoffed and put on his smug mask, "If she has come so far, then why isn't she here Naruto."

The one sentence silenced them all. Sasuke's face hardened once more as Naruto flinched and looked away. His eyes narrowed. So it was true.

"She's dead isn't she," he demanded boring holes into his blue eyed teammate.

Naruto's gaze returned to the onyx eyed male still sharp but it was soft around the edges.

His attention was diverted from the shinobi when the purple haired, he noticed, kunoichi shifted her weight slightly. The mask of a tiger covered her face from view. What irked him the most about her was that she wore her hair in a similar fashion as Itachi had when he had been in Anbu. It made his eyes narrow and somewhere, subconsciously, he noted that he approved of the Hokage's choice to put an Anbu member on team seven's squad. The only skill level that could possibly keep up with both Kakashi and Naruto.

"And this," he said darkly, "Is her replacement. Just like that baka over there is mine."

To his credit, Sai didn't even blink as Sasuke's gaze met his. He didn't flinch. He was gutsy if anything. However, the Uchiha's attention was solely upon this newcomer.

He didn't know why it angered him so much that she had been so easily replaced with this Anbu member but it made his blood boil. The hatred he'd reserved for Itachi alone was now also placed upon this thing in front of him.

Kakashi cast a wary eye at Tsuki who didn't see it. Her entire attention was focused completely on the Uchiha which was a smart move on her part. She didn't have the endurance that he or Naruto had garnered over the years of fighting Sasuke repeatedly. She'd need all the help she could get if he attacked her, and it looked like she was going to be the unfortunate recipient of his anger this time.

"Sasuke," Kakashi tried as he moved to block Tsuki from Sasuke's line of fire.

The Uchiha spared a glance to his former sensei who held a drawn kunai before him defensively.

"Everyone dies. It was just her time to move on," he said sternly as if talking to an unruly child.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he drew Kusanagi. "As it will be your time to move on if you don't get out of my way!" He roared as he charged forth sending his electric chakra into the blade.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he prepared to counter Sasuke's strike, however, Tsuki had moved from his side and drew Sasuke's attention away from him as he charged the kunoichi.

'Damn it,' he inwardly swore as he took off after the pair knowing he wouldn't be fast enough to deflect the blow. He was stunned however when his help wasn't needed. Weaving several signs the kunoichi raised her mask slightly and blew in between her fingers a move that was reminiscent of the Uchiha's signature move, the Phoenix Flower Jutsu, and was further surprised when a powerful gust of wind charged forth to her defense instead of a ball of fire. This seemed to also throw off the Uchiha who had thrust his blade toward her.

He had to reinforce his footing lest he be blown away by the jutsu. This only enraged the Uchiha more. He began weaving the signs for the Grand Fireball Jutsu as the kunoichi stopped short and began weaving signs as well. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly as she finished just as Sasuke had. Her speed was incredible especially without his added benefit of the sharingan. A moment later his eyes narrowed as he realized he recognized those signs.

The Uchiha mercilessly threw the fireball at the kunoichi as a giant water dragon came to her aid shooting over her shoulder and swallowing the fireball extinguishing it from existence. They were evenly matched for the moment.

Kakashi glanced at their newest member with something akin to respect. Perhaps he had misjudged her in the past.

This was short lived as the Uchiha growled darkly at the woman who seemed to be able to counter his every move. It only intensified his desire to kill her.

The growl seemed to shake the other members of team seven into action that had been seemingly dormant during the exchange of jutsu.

Kakashi began weaving signs of his own as five shadow clones happened into existence beside him courtesy of Naruto. He glanced to the right to see a giant lion blocking the Uchiha's path to the kunoichi with Sai standing nearby. He nodded to the ex-root member.

Those moves may have not phased the raven-haired male, but, although she concealed it well, he could tell that the kunoichi was slightly fatigued from the encounter. If the slight rapid rise and fall was any indication. In any case, her hands were still raised before her ready to weave more signs if need be.

"Alright Teme," Naruto growled successfully catching Sasuke's attention, "this time I will bring you home. I made a promise."

Crazed laughter was heard shortly after that had the blonde widening his eyes, "Isn't that rather pointless now dobe," Sasuke said rolling his neck to glance back at the jinchuuriki, "especially since the one you made that promise to is dead?"

Naruto clenched his fist, "Just shut up!"

"Naruto," Kakashi chided sternly. This seemed to snap him out of his rage enough to focus on the task at hand: apprehending Sasuke.

The Uchiha seemed to sense this as he sheathed Kusanagi and gripped his left wrist. Kakashi's eyes widened as he threw his kunai into a nearby tree and charged up his own chidori hoping to diffuse it. Glancing to his left he saw Naruto forming his own rasengan.

"Naruto hang back," he ordered as he charged at the Uchiha. This seemed to catch the blonde off guard enough that he hesitated giving Kakashi enough time to charge forth and intercept Sasuke.

As he neared the ninjutsu specialist his eyes narrowed. Sasuke's eyes were on his instantly as they neared each other. Kakashi's eyes widened as Sasuke changed the trajectory of his chidori in the last second, but he was going too fast he wouldn't be able to dodge the lightning cutter that was now aimed for his face. He shifted his body in attempt to sacrifice his shoulder for his face.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the Anbu member rolling off of Sasuke's back her hand just releasing his wrist that she had redirected. It all seemed to happen in a split second. It was too fast for him to follow.

Sasuke's eyes widened at being faulted and he moved to thrust the chidori at the kunoichi who was launching herself from the area, after rolling over him, using the palm that was on the center of his back as she slashed at his shoulder with a chakra scalpel. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned and sent a swift kick to her gut as he jumped away sending the Anbu member flying farther than she had anticipated.

Kakashi watched as she soared through the air hearing a distinct crack from her chest before ascension. Turning his head back to Sasuke, he saw Naruto charging forth with his rasengan at his side. Grimacing he weaved more hand signs willing an earth wall to appear between them as they met partially diffusing the attacks at least in intensity upon impact. If those attacks met head on the results could be catastrophic.

The shockwaves still sent each user flying in opposite directions. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to see Sai had caught Tsuki on the back of the lion he'd drawn before. He nodded before he ran toward Sasuke and Naruto.

 

Grunting Tsuki pulled herself up off of her back her right hand going to the center of her chest immediately. Green chakra pulsed in her fingertips as she snapped her sternum back into place.

Sai regarded her quietly before he turned back to the fight.

"If you keep this up, maintaining control will be harder," he intoned quietly.

The Anbu member adjusted her mask before jumping off of the feline's back. She turned toward the action replied quietly before jumping back into the fray, "I know."

Sai continued to watch the female who was currently on the close sidelines waiting for her moment to intervene again. Just as his understanding of emotions had grown in his time of being with team seven, his respect for that particular woman had as well. Seemingly understanding her reasoning for doing what she had to, a small smile graced his features as he knew he'd have done the same thing for his brother.

"You're still ugly."

 

Kakashi had just blocked the Kusanagi's swing once more as it came down on him heavily. Grunting he threw Sasuke off who kept coming at him harder than ever. He was so focused on combat that Sasuke's next words came as a shock to him.

"How did she die?"

He glanced up at the Uchiha's gaze to see something he hardly ever saw there. Muted rage.

Okay, that was normal, but it seemed to not be directed at him. That was the odd part. He opened his mouth to respond when Naruto beat him to the punch.

"She died defending us. She died protecting us," he spat angrily as his fist tightened considerably.

Sasuke paused in battle his entire attention now focused on the blonde.

"Defending you? From what?" His tone was demanding.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. If he didn't know any better, it almost seemed like he was going to avenge her.

Naruto's teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed as he answered, "From that damn partner of your brother, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Kisame," Sasuke sounded incredulous yet as if he recognized that name. The fact that Itachi was also somehow involved, if only by association, only lit the fire further. "Why did she die defending you?! When I left the village I told you to do one thing!"

Naruto turned his head in shame, "Do you think I don't remember that? That I wouldn't have done it anyway?!"

"The real question," Kakashi voiced calmly, "is why do you care so much, Sasuke."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed at his astute former sensei's observational skills.

'Damn him,' Sasuke thought sourly. Truth be told he didn't know why he cared so much about who killed his ex-teammate, or even why he cared about the fact that she was indeed dead. However, every time he thought about it somewhere deep inside of him ached. The same place that fueled his fire of hatred with the death of his clansmen.

The muscles on the bridge of his nose jumped making him look like an angry wild animal as he levelled his glare on Kakashi, "I don't care! I just wanted to know who I had to thank for her silence," he spat slashing at Kakashi whose eyes narrowed again at his venomous words.

Kakashi parried once more but something inside of him didn't believe the falsified words pouring from the younger shinobi's mouth. There was something different this time. Uncertainty. His eyes widened at the realization.

'Maybe in death,' Kakashi thought as he eyes softened slightly at the, now so visibly, hurting man before him, 'You finally reached him Sakura.' 

Hardening his expression once more Kakashi sent a swift kick to Sasuke's gut catching him off guard and sending him back several feet.

Sasuke's gaze narrowed as he charged Kakashi again only to meet Naruto halfway. The blonde seemed to be shaking he realized. It was not from anger. Or fear.

"I am the reason Sakura-chan is dead," Naruto intoned softly, "I am the reason she died."

Anger ignited behind the Uchiha's eyes as they widened and then narrowed. He threw Naruto back with a solid punch to the face.

"What do you mean you are the reason she died," he demanded his anger level nearing insanity. He stood there his body trembling in, what is best described as, pure, unadulterated rage.

Naruto pulled his body up to a standing position pain easily discernable in his blue eyes.

"She took a hit that was meant to be mine to take," he said softly, "after using most of her chakra to heal both mine and Kakashi-sensei's wounds. We spent her chakra. Then allowed her to continue battle. Like it was nothing. She acted like it was nothing," he looked away seemingly haunted by the memory, "we were so use to her being virtually indestructible that we forgot the most basic rule of any squad with a medic," he glanced over at Sasuke tears brimming in his angry eyes, "Always protect the medic."

Kakashi felt the throb of his loss echo in his chest remembering not only Sakura but also Rin. The two medics he'd allowed to die on his watch. Both of whom he'd grown to care for. The first death had come as a complete shock. He never thought Rin would willingly jump in front of his own attack: the chidori. However, Sakura had also jumped in front of an attack not meant for her. It just so happened to be Kisame's blade, Samehada that "doesn't slice, it shreds to ribbons" as the wielder so aptly put. He could still see her body shredded and bleeding on the ground.

"You're worthless," Sasuke spat darkly causing both shinobi to glance up at him. His true emotions were barely masked behind his hatred, "Worthless to allow a mere kunoichi to affect you so much. She was expendable even you knew that Kakashi. It's why you never focused on her in our younger years. She had no potential as a ninja."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as his words cut deeply into his being. They were sharper than any blade against him could ever be for the sheer fact that he'd once believed those words to be true, and he regretted them, those thoughts, with every fiber of his being. Maybe if he had spent more time training her then she would have survived.

He was barely prepared for the attack that followed those words and raised the kunai to block Kusanagi when it was deflected with another katana. Kakashi glanced over to see the Anbu using her body weight, that hovered in the air over her blade, to push Kusanagi to the ground.

"You kunoichi are all the same," Sasuke spat glaring at her as he withdrew a kunai out of her line of sight, "None of you know how to stay out of the damn way!" He growled slicing at her mask.

She pulled back enough to avoid injury but the force had split her mask that fell in two pieces to the ground below her as she tucked her body throwing herself backward into a flip. She landed in a crouch with one hand trailing along the ground to keep her balance, and lowered her face hiding it with her purple locks before glancing up at the Uchiha with a glare on her face.

Kakashi took in her visage and didn't spot any visible injuries. His eyes lingered over her chest noting whatever injury she had sustained was now healed. So she was a medic. He inwardly groaned. Another medic.

Sasuke studied her facial features. There were slight similarities to Sakura, but to him most females looked the same. Her eyes were a unique color like molten silver otherwise she had no defining feature. Even the slight scar that ran across her face was insignificant. Average at best.

He smirked raising Kusanagi at her, "Since you seem to be so intent on dying," he started glaring at her, "I'll grant you your wish swiftly."

Tsuki stood at her full height and held her katana before her but didn't utter a word.

Out of curiosity, Sasuke activated his sharingan. She didn't move her gaze at first but after about five seconds she shifted her eyes to his chest. He smirked. She was ballsy. Still unimpressive. It was at this moment that he realized, with a frown, that there would never be a female that he found impressive, again.

This realization reignited his anger as he charged her with the sharingan analyzing her movements. She barely raised the katana in time to parry his over-the-head swipe that he crashed down upon her. Their blades shifted back and forth both swordsmen in equal standing and power.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he withdrew his blade and side-swiped at her legs that she jumped to avoid. Smirking he pulsed his lightning chakra into the blade. Apprehension appeared in her face. He could tell she was uncomfortable with it in close combat. As she should be.

Kakashi's eyes widened as Sasuke started swiping at Tsuki with the, now, chakra enhanced Kusanagi. He was shocked when instead of parrying with her katana, Tsuki raised her chakra scalpel and blocked the attack. His eyes widened in realization as he remembered the chakra scalpel was a wind release technique.

Glancing over his shoulder at one of Naruto's clones he grabbed its shoulder. Naruto glanced at him in curiosity and realized what he was doing as he hurled the shadow clone at Sasuke.

The flying body proved to be a decent distraction as Sasuke jumped back to dodge the incoming clone that slammed its fist into the ground where he had stood. He growled darkly as he sliced the clone in half.

Kakashi could see his frustration was surmounting. Sasuke hadn't anticipated fighting all of them at once nor had he expected the kunoichi's skill level to be so high in ninjutsu.

He glanced over at the purple haired nin who was melded into the perfect form of defense with her chakra scalpel at the ready. He had to admit even he'd been impressed with her. There was something that threw him off about her though.

Kakashi had been in and out of Anbu his entire life, and had yet to hear even whispers of her name. If there was an individual like this in Anbu, that came close to his level as a shinobi, he was surprised he hadn't heard anything about her up until now, and even starting out this mission with her he'd known next to nothing about her. His eyes narrowed. That would have to be remedied after this mission.

A kunai whizzing past his head brought him back to reality. Focusing he saw a Naruto clone was now kunai-less while Sasuke stood before him to run him through once again. He glanced off to the right to see Naruto charging up his rasengan again, but he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"How many times do we have to do this dobe," Sasuke chided condescendingly with a smirk on his face, "No matter how many times you charge that thing up and try to use it against me. You'll never land a hit," he spat venomously.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Not this again. However, before he could intervene the purple haired kunoichi blocked his path to the blonde with her chakra scalpel in place.

'No, move,' his mind practically screamed as Sasuke's face morphed into a feral grin. Naruto behind her voiced Kakashi's concern.

"Tsuki move! He'll kill you!"

"Too late," Sasuke intoned as he rushed her.

"No!" Kakashi's head jerked back to see a giant dragon streak through the air past him to intervene. Sai's eyes were wide with the first expression of fear he'd ever seen from the ex-root member. With widening eyes Kakashi looked over to see the dragon had curled itself into a ball before the kunoichi absorbing most of the impact of the chidori.

Seconds later, he saw the kunoichi's steaming body flying through the air. She was caught seconds later by one of Naruto's shadow clones. However, they were both surprised to see her body dissolved in the clone's hold. It was also a clone.

So where was she? Kakashi glanced around them for a glimpse of the purple haired woman to no avail. Chirping birds caught his attention as Sasuke threw the chidori into Kusanagi. His blood-red eyes were narrowed in anger intensely focused upon his person.

Kakashi braced himself with a kunai and Sasuke charged him once more. This time Kakashi hesitated. Should he just let him kill him? Did he deserve it with all his failures? To Rin...to Sakura. He closed his eyes to let fate decide. He waited for an impact that never came.

The all too familiar sound of flesh being pierced by a blade filled his ears, but his eyes opened in shock after the absence of pain became apparent. The sight that met him had his eyes widening.

Sasuke wasn't entirely certain how this had happened, but he couldn't say he was entirely opposed to it. The foolish kunoichi had somehow been fast enough to put herself in between he and his former sensei and now had his Kusanagi sheathed through her back which was to him. He had to say he was shocked at the very least.

Her body lurched a little as he imagined blood was pouring from her mouth, painting her pale skin crimson with her own life source. A smirk was making its way onto face as he contemplated jerking the blade from her body.

Kakashi was frozen in place. Blood was gushing from both corners of the kunoichi's mouth and he could tell she was struggling to breathe. However, through it all she managed a small smile at him.

"Why…"

The words were weak sounding even to his own ears, but it was the only thing that he could manage in his current state of being.

Silver eyes raised to meet his mismatched gaze and she coughed slightly as she began to speak.

"Those...who..a-abandon their friends…," she managed a snarl in pain marring her face, "are w-worse th-an sc-um."

Kakashi's eyes widened as a cry from the normally stoic ex-root member made their blood run cold, "Sakura!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the edges of a henge on the kunoichi began to fade. The tips of her 'purple' hair began to fade into a light pink until her full head of hair was. It was the only transformation visible to Sasuke, but it was enough to know. He had just killed Sakura.

In shock, he released the blade and staggered backward from it his red eyes widening further.

Most thought the reason he left the village was to gain power in order to seek revenge on his brother, and most wouldn't be false in those thoughts. However, he'd also had a secondary objective when he left that night.

It had bothered the Uchiha that day when Naruto had been able to save Sakura from Shukaku and he had not. He wasn't strong enough to protect her. It's why he left her in the village that night instead of taking her with him like he wanted to. He couldn't ensure her safety. Naruto could until he returned. He cared for her.

Somewhere along his journey he had suppressed those thoughts from his mind deeming them a hinderance to his goal. It was a weakness no matter how true it may have been. He cared somewhere, deeply, for the pink haired woman that stood, now bleeding by his own hand, before him.

Sakura coughed again. 'Damn, he got me good,' she mused as she glanced down at the blade that her right hand now gripped. It was reminiscent of her fight with Sasori. Breathing at this point was difficult. She gritted her teeth against the pain as she looked up at her sensei with, now, viridian orbs to take in his horrified expression. She couldn't blame him. He'd just seen a ghost, and effectively was watching her die again.

Stumbling slightly she glanced over to see her blonde haired teammate with a matching expression. It was Sai who came running up to her. The only one able to move due to the current circumstances.

"Ugly," he said obviously trying to catch her attention. She couldn't even pretend to be angry at him right now, but she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he braced himself against her bearing most of her weight.

"I-I have a mi-ssion t-to com-plete," she coughed out.

"I know," he replied quietly.

Sakura glanced over at him and their eyes met. So he knew, the entire time. She smirked slightly. At least she hadn't been alone entirely in this burden she bore.

 

Six months prior…

"Sit," the stern voice of the Fifth Hokage boomed and Sakura moved to comply sitting in the chair across from the Hokage's desk. Blue chakra lined every crevice in the room. It had been entirely sealed for any possibility of eavesdropping. 

She glanced up at her Shishou who seemed to be studying her intently. "The henge is good. I'm not sure I'd be able to recognize it was you if I met you randomly on the street," she mused. The smirk displaying on her face was enough. She had done well. 

Sakura allowed the practiced, cocky side-smirk to adorn her features in response. Tsunade watched her movements intently for any tales of who she originally had been. There were none. To say she was impressed with her student was an understatement. 

"Now, will you tell me why you had my death faked Hokage-sama," Sakura spoke in a voice deeper than her own that still managed to sound natural. 

Tsunade pursed her lips. This was the part she dreaded the most. Leaning forward on her desk she studied her student intently before speaking. 

"Sasuke has been targeting you Sakura," she stared judging her student's reaction which was unnaturally schooled into a calm mask, "for what reason we don't know, but for your own safety, and the safety of the village, we decided that it would be best for you to lay low for awhile," Tsunade could see the many questions bubbling inside of her mind and continued quickly, "you will still be on team seven and go on retrieval missions for the wayward Uchiha; however, you can't tell anyone who you really are until the time comes." 

Sakura soaked in all the information that she was given before speaking, "And when will that 'time come' where I may reveal myself." 

Tsunade smirked, "When the Uchiha has been retrieved or…" Tsunade paused a grim look overtaking her features, "until the time comes that you are about to die. However, Tsuki," Tsunade said trying out her student's pseudo name, "let's avoid that if at all possible." 

Sakura nodded and then asked the next question that had been bothering her, "If I am to conceal myself truly there will need to be a few things addressed. For starters, I will have to learn new jutsu and fighting styles. Then there's the issue of the Tsukuyomi that will undoubtedly reveal who I really am if I am caught in the Mangekyo Sharingan's gaze." 

Tsunade nodded in response, "I have several solutions to those problems. Ibiki has offered to assist you in creating a strong mental barrier. You will be training with various Anbu members, who will not know your original identity, to hone your "new" skill set." 

Sakura nodded before sighing heavily. Tsunade's eyes softened at her student. She was taking on a huge responsibility, and so far she was handling it admirably. She was giving up everything she had ever done just because she told her to. Her trust, her loyalty was blinding. Haruno Sakura, aside from Uchiha Itachi, was the perfect shinobi. Sacrificing all she was for a single cause: The Will of Fire. To protect her village. 

"Don't worry Shishou," Sakura said replacing her Tiger Anbu mask, "I can handle it." 

 

"I...I," Sakura started as she steadied her legs stood tall, "I...can h-handle..it.," she choked out pushing against Sai to regain her balance.

Once she was stable Sai watched on as she moved albeit unsteadily as she turned toward the Uchiha. Her left arm wrapped around her torso just above the puncture that still sheathed

Kusanagi while her right arm hung loose at her side. Stumbling she made her way towards him, her breathing was more labored from the loss of blood she was experiencing.

Sasuke just stared at her wide eyed as thunder rolled overhead. He took a step back as she struggled to move forward, "Sas-Sasu-ke-kun," she spoke softly her viridian eyes were locked on his visage. "P-Please."

A knot began forming in his throat as he watched her war with her body in order to move. In order to be close to him. He couldn't bear to flee from her any longer and he watched as she came within a few feet of him.

By this point blood covered her lower half. Her legs were soaked in crimson. Several spots of red plastered to her face and jaw. He couldn't believe this was Sakura. None of this seemed to phase the kunoichi who was driven by a single task.

In the last few feet she stumbled and her body lurched forward falling from her unsteady feet. He saw as she closed her eyes awaiting the impact of ground. He didn't know why he did it, but in that moment he reached out to her catching her by her shoulders.

She looked up with glazed, viridian orbs. He'd forgotten how bright they were up close as he studied them for, what he knew, would be the last time he'd see them in this life. His eyes widened as, even through her pain, she managed to smile at him.

His eyes hardened and he jerked his face away from hers, but he never let her go. He never let her fall. He bowed his head to hide his turbulent emotions that flited across his face.

"Why," he asked not caring that his voice shook, "why are kunoichi so foolish," demanded the bite at the end of the phrase halfhearted at best. His body began to tremble unbidden as his shoulders shook from emotion.

"Teme," Naruto said softly his own blue eyes filling with tears.

"Dammit Sakura," Sasuke growled as he pulled her into his shoulder holding her as close as he could without touching the sensitive blade, "You were suppose to survive until I got back…," he spoke softly so only she could hear, "You were suppose to wait for me."

Sakura could feel the tears brimming in her eyes before she let her head rest against his shoulder allowing the few tears she had left to fall. She could feel his arm wrap around her torso and trail up to the base of her neck.

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears for the first time since his brother's death and he buried his face in her familiar locks - that still smelled of apple- to hide his shame. Why hadn't he noticed this before? They'd been close enough? If he had only paid more attention. His grip on her body tightened from his anger willing her not to leave him just yet.

He knew he was going to lose her. They were, at best, three days from any source of medical attention. A thought sparked in his mind. The seal.

"Sakura," he said suddenly, "Can you use the seal still?"

She shook her head, "No. K-Kis-ame. Same-hada ate a-ll my st-or-ed chak-ra."

Growling again he cursed the world for this moment. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die like this, twice.

As a last ditch effort he reached for his headset and pressed the button, "Suigetsu."

There was static for a long moment. He released his breath, thinking they were out of range, when a muffled voice came through on the other end.

"What's wrong Sasuke, you sound like shit," the snarky white-haired male commented.

"Have Karin find my location now," he demanded.

"But aren't you," Suigetsu started.

"Do it now," Sasuke growled.

There were no more responses.

His eyes widened as he felt her growing weaker in his grasp as her knees buckled. "Sakura," he called as she began to slip from him before he grasped her firmly once more.

Kakashi had watched the entire exchange with a pain filled heart. His right hand rubbed over the aching spot in his chest. No one had dared to utter a word during the entire time. Each shinobi knowing that Sakura deserved this. Her last moments with the one she'd been chasing ever since her genin days. The person she truly loved.

He chanced a glance at Naruto who looked at him in turn. The pain he was feeling was properly displayed on the younger man's face. Sai stood in between them looking solemn. Even he understood the significance of this moment. A person void in all understanding of emotion, understood.

His heart stopped as she began to slip from Sasuke's shoulder while he had been conversing from members, he guessed to be, from team taka. He felt his breath catch in his throat as Sasuke went down on his knees with Sakura whose right hand was still clutching Kusanagi.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice sounded uncertain, scared, and very much unlike him, "hang on."

Kakashi's gaze was riveted on his female student. The sacrificial lamb of the group. She was always jumping in harm's way to protect others. Compassionate, sympathetic, albeit emotional, determined, driven, convicted to follow her nindo. To save, to protect those who were precious to her even if it meant her death.

He closed his mismatched eyes in sorrow. Whoever Sasuke had called wasn't going to make it in time. She was going to die.

Sasuke was experiencing barely contained hysteria. For all his power, for everything he had gained in order to protect her, to save her...he couldn't save her from this. He gritted his teeth. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

Well, almost nothing.

"Sakura," he said shakily, "Look at me."

"H-hu-h?" She responded her skin a new pallor from the blood she'd lost.

He placed both hands on either side of her head to center her gaze on him, "Look into my eyes."

Naruto's fist was clenched tightly. Nothing was ever fair. He gritted his teeth. Here Sakura-chan had finally gotten acknowledged by Sasuke only to die moments later, and to find out her loved her too the whole time…

"Dammit!" He cursed loudly. "Damn it all!"

The red chakra of the nine-tails began to form on his skin as his anger spiked.

"Dobe," the cold tone of his teammate cut through to the jinchuuriki faster than anything else would have in that moment.

Naruto's eyes widened as his gaze centered on the raven-haired male.

He didn't glance away from Sakura's eyes but his voice carried the intent well enough behind his next words, "If you ruin my genjutsu for her by losing your shit right now...I'll kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Fight Inside by Red
> 
> (I recommend listening to it while reading this, acoustic version).
> 
> Fair warning, I cried while writing this. So you might want to grab some tissues. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto, in all facts and facilities belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow them for awhile. All emotional rollercoasters, heartbreaks, and pent up suspense, plotlines and what have you belong to me. Enjoy.

Sakura blinked several times before opening her eyes to peer around a field. It was reminiscent of the one in Konoha that she used to play in by herself while she was at the academy all those years ago. Flowers of every color ruffled in the easy breeze all of their vibrant colors glinting in the sunlight.

Raising up on her arms Sakura sat up. Her eyes widened as her right hand went to her gut. There was no hole nor any indication that Kusanagi had ever been lodged there. Her eyes narrowed.

'Sakura….look at me..look into my eyes.' 

Her eyes softened at the only explanation as she turned her head to the left to see him standing there. The image of perfection, as always, Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled at him softly as he walked toward her slowly the breeze rippling through his long, black hair, white, loose shirt, and purple, baggy pants.

He stopped barely a foot from her seemingly studying everything about her. She took this moment to drink in his appearance as well.

The years had been kind to him. He'd aged well. Still as handsome as ever.

She bowed her as her head as her hair curtained around her face willing it to shield her from him. He was going to make some woman happy one day. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

She didn't notice when he had knelt down beside her, but she jumped slightly when she felt a hand run through her hair and cup the side of her face turning it toward him. She tilted her head slightly as she leaned into his touch. A single tear fell down cheek and crossed his fingers.

She didn't recognize the look in his eyes. It was one that she had never seen before: a deep seated pain.

Sasuke hadn't known what he would do once she was here, but for now she wasn't in any pain. He intended to just sit with her, enjoy her company while he could, but after seeing her tears he couldn't help but reach out to her. He could do that now that they were away from judgemental, prying eyes in the safety of his own mind. In the solitude of his Tsukuyomi.

Gently he rubbed his thumb across her cheek removing any trace of her tears. He felt his breath catch as he stared at her. This would be the last time he would see her like this.

He could feel the pit of his stomach burn with all the regret. Regret that he hadn't known it was her. Regret that he hadn't come home sooner. Regret that he hadn't been able to protect her. Regret that he'd had to leave Konoha in order to see what he'd had all along. And regret that he was realizing all of this, now, in her final moments.

A burning sensation began in his eyes that had nothing to do with the side effects of using his Mangekyo Sharingan. He blinked a few times before subduing the unwanted tears. Those could come later, but for now….

He wasn't sure when he'd done it. When he started to lean in, but now they were mere inches apart. His dark orbs stared deeply into her viridian eyes that still brimmed with tears.

It was a shame really. That he wouldn't be able to give her all that she deserved, but here, in this place, he could give her something. A part of him. That no one else would ever have.

Slowly he rocked forward onto the balls of his feet as he used the hand on the side of her face to lower her gently to the ground beneath him. His left arm went to the ground on the other side of her to brace himself. His body moved on its own accord as his knees found their way on either side of her legs. Lowering himself further, the tip of his nose gently brushed against hers. There he stopped just taking in her visage. He would have activated his sharingan to capture this moment, but in Tsukuyomi he didn't have to. It was all recorded for him.

He hesitated a moment longer before gently brushing his lips against hers in a painstakingly slow, tender kiss. He wanted to savor this moment and every second after. Seconds later she started to respond to his actions with her own.

His body tingled as she ran her hands up his chest slowly pushing the fabric from his shoulder caressing his skin with her gentle motions as her hands trailed up his neck and softly threaded through his raven tresses. Every touch kindled the passion that hadn't been ignited in him before. Her fingers ran down his neck under his collar and to his back attempting to pull him closer.

He lowered himself to her slowly still allowing some space between them as he continued to kiss her. Trailing slow, gentle touches from the corner of her mouth down her jawline and along her neck stopping short at her collar bone. He placed one last lingering kiss on the juncture of her neck before his onyx orbs glanced at her again. Her eyes were closed, relaxed, at peace with what was happening around her. She trusted him.

A small smile graced his features as he looked down at her perfect skin. Her pink hair was splayed around her in a halo reflecting the angel she actually was to him. Bringing him back to the light, drawing him out of his darkness.

He removed his hand from her face and laid it beside her head as he lowered his face to hers caressing it with soft touches from his own skin.

Sakura wasn't sure how she had ended up here in this position, but she did know that it was exactly where she had always wanted to be: with Sasuke. She leaned her head into his as she felt him nuzzle the side of her face. She felt his muscles tremble as she trailed her fingers gently along his skin to his neck and jawline. She knew this would never happen again in her life. This was the only moment they'd ever have, and she wanted to cherish every second of it.

Leaning her head back she gave him more access to her vulnerability. Her neck. The place that every shinobi guarded the most. Their most vulnerable spot, and she offered it to him freely.

Sasuke placed feather-light kisses along her pulse trailing once more down to her chest. He withdrew his lips as he shifted his weight to his left arm while his right drifted to the zipper of her vest. He lowered it slowly like he was unveiling the most precious gift he'd ever receive. Slowly her vest parted to reveal a black tube top and a healthy view of her chest. He noted she shivered from the absence of heat. He lowered himself over her body to share his warmth with her as he kissed down her collarbone to the tops of her breast. He brushed his lips against them gently. Smirking when he found that caused her goosebumps.

Sakura felt the cool air of the expanse around her assault her, once, heated skin and shivered. That was quickly remedied when Sasuke lowered himself over her. She smiled softly. He was so warm, but he always had been to her.

She opened her eyes slowly to see him trailing kisses down neck. His gentle kisses set her on fire, but what really stole her breath were his eyes. They held a look of tenderness and...joy that she'd never seen from him before.

Moving slowly she removed her arms from the vest entirely, and once more relaxed her body that he so gingerly tended to. She sighed softly as his lips brushed against her skin tenderly once more.

Sasuke heard the sigh. His onyx orbs flited to her face. His breath caught at the intense emotions in her eyes that were only for him. He closed his eyes laying his forehead against her collarbone before he lifted off of her.

Sitting back on his knees, he shed his shirt tossing it to the side. His eyes roved her figure slowly as she watched him with her loving stare drinking in his own visage. He lowered his hands slowly to her torso slipping them under her shirt. He moved them upward slowly caressing her skin as he went with his fingertips.

Sakura attempted to burn the memory of his bare torso into her mind. His eyes were gazing at her longingly as he was doing the same. His movements were slow and gentle as if he was afraid she'd break at any moment. He treated her like she was a precious gem and approached her like she was a skittish animal. As if he was afraid she'd flee from him.

As he neared her chest she raised her arms over her head so he could more easily rid her of the offending article of clothing.

He let his thumbs trail over her breasts as he removed her shirt. She leaned her head back as he neared her neck. He kissed every part of it as it came back into view including her lips one at a time then both. He lingered a few moments here with her shirt still wrapped around her wrists. He kept the pace slow and sensual. He'd made a lot of mistakes in his life, but this would not be one of them.

He broke the kiss only when they needed breath and continued to remove her shirt. He felt her place a few kisses on his pectoral muscles and abdominal muscles as they came within reach. His body trembled at her soft touches.

He smiled gently as he coaxed her to lower herself to the ground once more. He trailed soft kisses down her neck and chest over her wrappings and down her flat stomach. It quivered beneath his gentle ministrations. He ran his fingers along her sides as his forehead rested against her stomach.

The place where his children should have been created, grown, and lived for the first nine months of their lives. A gentle throb resounded in his chest as he kissed her soft skin once more. He closed his eyes momentarily before pulling away.

Sliding his body down hers he unclasped her skirt slowly as it fell from around her hips. Gently he slipped a finger beneath the elastic line of her black shorts. She lifted her hips as he gently removed them from her sliding them down her ankles.

He studied her body once more. Admiring the muscle tone and curvature she had earned with her hard work. Something he had overlooked in the past. How blind he had been…

Gently, he took her foot in his hand and placed gentle kisses along the top of it trailing up her shin to her kneecap and the tops of her thigh where the waistband of her undergarment was. He smiled as she squirmed at the sensations in his gentle hold.

Sakura wanted to cry. The way he was handling her...like he cherished her above everything else in the world. It was breaking her heart...to be loved so fully. Wholly. With all that he was in this moment. Another soft sigh escaped her.

Sasuke moved to straddle her hips once more. Reaching forward with his right hand he fingered the edge of her wrappings. She shifted slightly beneath him which had his eyes traveling to her face. She was nervous. He descended upon her and captured her lips gently with his as he slid his finger beneath her wrappings loosening them with one gentle tug.

He continued to kiss her as he unraveled the wrappings that fell loosely around her in pools of fabric. After he was finished, he replaced his palm on the floor beside her. The silky-smooth sensation of her skin against his caused his body to tremble as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He could feel her attempt to speed up the kiss. She was eager and it caused him to smirk into the kiss. However, he maintained the gentle pace.

He rose off of her averting his eyes from her chest knowing she was, for whatever reason, nervous for him to see it. Keeping his eyes averted he hooked his index finger on his right hand under the band of her final undergarment and gently tugged it off of her.

Closing his eyes he stood and unwrapped the sash from his hips as he pictured a different scene causing the world to shift. They were now in a darkened bedroom with dark walls lit by candle light. A bed rose from the floor behind him with her resting against the plush mattress. The windows before him bore the scene of a darkened sky and a full moon reflected in a pond full of koi. Once everything was in place he let his pants fall to the floor in a pile.

Sakura marveled at the shift around her. Admiring his masterpiece her eyes drank in every detail around her before settling back on the naked man before her. Her breath caught as the moon cast shadows on his being igniting his silhouette in the darkness. The pale light caused his skin to glow in an ethereal manner as his heated, dark gaze was levelled entirely on her. Momentarily, she forgot about her nervousness. Her insecurities as she gazed upon him in awe.

Sasuke moved slowly as to not break the spell as he descended upon her gliding his hands over the bare skin on her legs and thighs. He paused when he reached her face his lips taking hers once more in a slow kiss. Every move was calculated as he trailed kisses down her sensitive skin. Gliding his fingertips along her arms and sides as she shifted beneath him in accordance to his touches.

His eyes glazed over with what can only be described as love-drunkeness as he gazed upon the heavenly sight before him. She truly was beautiful.

He knelt at the end of the bed pulling her legs up so he could position himself in between her. Feeling her muscles tense he gazed into her viridian eyes that glowed magnificently in the light of the moon. There was the anxiety again.

He didn't shift from his position between her legs, but lowered his upper half upon her as he nuzzled her face comfortingly. He could feel her relax and he rubbed his nose against her peppering her face with soft touches as he kissed both of her closed eyes and the center of her beautiful forehead.

Sakura couldn't help the fact that she was nervous even though she didn't want to be. It was just a natural reaction to the unknown. It was her first time. She smiled softly as she felt his lips place kisses on her face. He was being so patient with her. She sighed as she opened her eyes and gazed deeply into his dark orbs.

She couldn't help what she said next as she felt him shift between her legs, knowing all too well what that meant, she felt something solid and warm brush against her sensitive area. She tightened her grip on his neck that he didn't seem to mind as she softly voiced what she'd been holding in for years, "I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

His eyes softened at the gentle whisper that reached his ears. He wasn't one for words, and even in his younger years not once had he been told 'I love you' by anyone. The two times being by the girl beneath him and his brother shortly before he died. So, in his own way he did, by using the one, simple gesture that had spoken love to him throughout all of his memories. Throughout his entire life.

Lowering himself further over her, Sasuke gently bumped his forehead to hers as he stared deeply into her eyes, and he saw, behind those beautiful, brilliant eyes, that she understood.

He shifted his hips once more before he lifted off of her placing a kiss on her nose. Bracing most of his weight on his right arm he used his left hand to position himself at her entrance. There were to be no mistakes, although this was his first time doing this as well. Onyx met viridian and held as she nodded at him once. She was ready.

He wasn't sure how best to do this. He didn't want to cause her pain, or any more than necessary. Being the calculating Uchiha he was, he decided all at once would be less painful. With one quick, precise movement of his hips he was sheathed inside her to the hilt. He registered the soft whimper she expelled in the same moment that he lost his breath. He hissed softly. The pressure was nearly unbearable, but he shoved his own issues to the back of his mind as he wrapped his strong arms around his whimpering lover in an effort to comfort her. He could feel a few wet tears fall onto his shoulders that she gripped for dear life, and in this moment he second guessed his decision to do this. He had just caused her more pain. However, seconds later it was she that reassured him by placing gentle kisses along his shoulder and neck.

Leaning up from his position against the bed he gazed down into her face that was flushed from tears and pain, but she looked happy as well. He was still uncertain. "Please," her quiet voice interrupted his thoughts, "don't stop."

Sakura had never felt such intense, at least internal, pain before. Her insides were being stretched, literally, but she knew that this was something she wanted. She needed to share with him. Reaching for him she laced her fingers into his hair and gently guided his face down to hers before kissing him gently allowing her emotion to seep through the kiss as her lips quivered.

Weight shifted as he brought his left hand to the side of her head to kiss her back gently but sensually. She wanted this. He hadn't moved after the initial movement, but as he kissed her he gave an experimental shift to see how she took it. She sighed into the kiss as his being stroked her own in a slow fluid motion. He continued this a few more times before she fell back against the bed and he released her in favor of grasping the sheets.

Soft pants echoed in the room in the dark as this ritual continued for several minutes before stronger sensations began to sway the power behind each stroke. Soft sighs and mewls of pleasure bounced off of the walls that were answered by deep growls and groans of ecstasy. Until the peak of the moment came crashing upon them.

"Sasuke," she called out into the darkness to the man that moved her like the very ocean itself.

He lowered himself to her once more his lips meeting hers. They were both on fire. Sweat slicked his hair back at the base of his neck as his bangs plastered themselves to his forehead. She arched her back as the next roll of sensations hit her and he trailed kisses down her neck. They panted in unison as they reached a single moment where their hearts, their beings, their souls were conjoined as one for a brief period, for a second in time. A mere blink in the grand scheme of the universe, but to them it was everything.

He collapsed on top of her his body trembling from exertion. Panting, he slowly unsheathed himself from her and she whimpered from the loss of heat. Bleary eyed he pulled his lover to his chest and she curled her spin into his warm chest.

Neither one said a word as they each relished in their time together. A time, he knew, was coming to a close. His heart clenched tightly at the thought. Banding his arm tightly around her waist he pulled her closer inhaling her scent - the scent of apples- that he so wanted to burn into his memory. If only they could stay like this, forever.

Sakura cradled his arm to her chest tightly knowing that her time was almost up. She turned to him and was met with deep onyx eyes that studied her visage in the moonlight. He lifted a hand to push strands of her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes leaning into his touch. Opening her eyes, she was graced with a gentle smile.

Sasuke wasn't one for words, but he knew he had to say this. Even as the knot in his throat threatened to steal his words as he gazed into her beautiful eyes, "Sakura…"

Upon hearing his voice she focused on his dark eyes, "You'll always...be the one.."

She smiled knowingly as she lifted her hand to rest against the side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into it placing his own hand over hers.

"I love you," she whispered softly to him as if it was a secret only he could know.

He bumped his forehead against her gently and she relaxed in his embrace, however, his next words brought the pale-haired woman to tears, "I love you too...Sakura."

She opened her eyes wide to stare into his eyes as the genjutsu was fading away around them. Until she saw nothing but a bright white light.

 

Sakura coughed and sputtered as the reality of the world came crashing down upon her. The pain in her chest returned full force as two strong hands steadied her from falling forward. She lifted her gaze to peer into two blood-red pinwheels. The expression they held was intense, but it was also pained.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she reached out to touch his face and he let her. He even leaned into her palm, into her touch. She couldn't help the few tears that escaped her eyes at the tender gesture. He was reassuring her...letting her know that what they had experienced what they had done...it was real.

Naruto's eyes widened at the open display of affection between his two teammates that he thought he'd have to go through hell and high water to convince to be together. However, that had all fallen into place on its own. Perhaps only a little too late.

Kakashi watched, what he was sure was, the last shred of humanity anyone would ever see from the Uchiha. For this death would surely destroy him.

"What...What is this feeling," the flat tone of the ex-root member called through the silence.

Kakashi glanced at the younger man who was rubbing at his chest. "It aches but I am not wounded."

He glanced up into the Copy nin's eyes with confusion and even fear, and for a moment Kakashi wondered if it was a wise thing to teach the unfeeling man about emotions. Maybe he was better off without them. None the less, it was a sensation he knew all too well.

"That, Sai," Kakashi whispered softly as his gaze returned to his dying student and the rogue who loved her, "is grief, guilt, and sorrow all mixed up in one."

"It hurts," Sai commented still rubbing at the spot on his chest.

"I know," Kakashi murmured as horrendous coughs began to rack her small frame.

"Will it stop?" He asked quietly his eyebrows still furrowed in confusion at this new sensation he was experiencing but his eyes were also fixed on the scene before them.

Kakashi wanted to assure the young man that in a few days time it would all just be a bad memory. That in time it would fade away into nothing. That it would be as if nothing had ever happened...but Kakashi wasn't one to lie.

His gaze hardened as the painful look of hysteria and grief overtook the raven-haired shinobi's face as Sakura doubled over in pain and spat out blood as if it were a bad drink. He watched as Sasuke tried to steady her as she was suffocating in her own fluids. As the life was being stolen from her breath by breath and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

"No," he said as Sasuke shed a single tear as the pinkette's breathing became more and more thready, "it doesn't."

He watched as the Last Uchiha reached for her hand with his shaky one and leaned her against him. He stood silent like a silent guardian as the rogue watched as the light faded from her eyes slowly. He saw the second when her fist went slack in his grasp and drifted toward the ground. And he was present to witness the earth-shattering sound of sheer agony that escaped the man's throat after her lifeless body fell against his.

It was seconds later that team taka arrived, too late. The rain long since pouring down on the scene that met them of one dead woman and four utterly shattered men.


	3. (Surprise Alternate Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read This: 
> 
> Welcome to the Surprise Alternate Ending of Fight Inside. I have received A LOT of feedback on this short fic, and, since I feel like some evil human being, I decided to hand you all a lollipop in the form of an alternate version of how things went. A few things to note:
> 
> I will not be rewriting the first half of the original ending, you can assume that still took place. 
> 
> Due to the fact that I won't be rewriting the first half of the original ending, this chapter won't be as long since it was meant to wrap up loose ends. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto, in all facts and facilities belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow them for awhile. All emotional rollercoasters, heartbreaks, and pent up suspense, plotlines and what have you belong to me. Enjoy.

Sakura coughed and sputtered as the reality of the world came crashing down upon her. The pain in her chest returned full force as two strong hands steadied her from falling forward. She lifted her gaze to peer into two blood-red pinwheels. The expression they held was intense, but it was also pained.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she reached out to touch his face and he let her. He even leaned into her palm, into her touch. She couldn't help the few tears that escaped her eyes at the tender gesture. He was reassuring her...letting her know that what they had experienced what they had done...it was real.

Naruto's eyes widened at the open display of affection between his two teammates that he thought he'd have to go through hell and high water to convince to be together. However, that had all fallen into place on its own. Perhaps only a little too late.

Kakashi watched, what he was sure was, the last shred of humanity anyone would ever see from the Uchiha. For this death would surely destroy him.

"What...What is this feeling," the flat tone of the ex-root member called through the silence.

Kakashi glanced at the younger man who was rubbing at his chest. "It aches but I am not wounded."

He glanced up into the Copy nin's eyes with confusion and even fear, and for a moment Kakashi wondered if it was a wise thing to teach the unfeeling man about emotions. Maybe he was better off without them. None the less, it was a sensation he knew all too well.

"That, Sai," Kakashi whispered softly as his gaze returned to his dying student and the rogue who loved her, "is grief, guilt, and sorrow all mixed up in one."

"It hurts," Sai commented still rubbing at the spot on his chest.

"I know," Kakashi murmured as horrendous coughs began to rack her small frame.

"Will it stop?" He asked quietly his eyebrows still furrowed in confusion at this new sensation he was experiencing but his eyes were also fixed on the scene before them.

Kakashi wanted to assure the young man that in a few days time it would all just be a bad memory. That in time it would fade away into nothing. That it would be as if nothing had ever happened...but Kakashi wasn't one to lie.

His gaze hardened as the painful look of hysteria and grief overtook the raven-haired shinobi's face as Sakura doubled over in pain and spat out blood as if it were a bad drink. He watched as Sasuke tried to steady her as she was suffocating in her own fluids. As the life was being stolen from her breath by breath and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

"No," he said as Sasuke shed a single tear as the pinkette's breathing became more and more thready, "it doesn't."

Sakura choked once more on the thick, red fluid running out of the side of her mouth. She knew she was suffocating. If only she could purge her system of it then she might be able to breathe.

Her viridian orbs drifted upward to see the trembling shoulders of the Uchiha. His face was the perfect reflection of what she felt: intense agony.

Managing a smile she lifted her hand, that had been gripping Kusanagi, to touch the side of his face again. Her hand trembled slightly as it moved. Her strength was waning at an alarming rate.

She sighed when his firmer grasp enclosed on her hand holding it steady. It was amazing how much comfort that single gesture brought her. After so much time lost, he still loved her. He still accepted her even through all the times that he'd rejected her in the past. He wanted her now. Her eyes softened at the thought.

She was taken aback when he tilted his head toward hers and used his hand on her other shoulder to pull her forward gently bumping his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes relishing in the contact while she could still feel it.

Sasuke couldn't help her. He knew that, and it killed him inside. He wasn't even sure what he could do for her. He'd never had someone he cared about die that wasn't, intentionally, by his hand. How did you comfort a dying person as their body warred against their will shutting down slowly and painfully killing off each organ one by one to extend the life of the person by mere seconds?

He felt a deep growl emanate from his throat. He could feel team Taka approaching hurriedly from the east. His red eyes narrowed slightly willing them to move faster. Sakura was running out of time, and that was further emphasized by the way her body was lurching in his hold.

Sakura was straining to breathe. She had submitted, resigned, herself to the fact that taking that leap in front of Kakashi would end her life. She had accepted the fact that she would die, and all of her dreams would go along with it. Everything she wanted to do...but she hadn't counted on one thing: she wasn't expecting him to love her back.

She spat another wad of blood from her mouth as her shoulders heaved in effort. She hadn't known he would return her feelings so...feverently. Nor had she expected his feelings to be so..intense. They had rekindled echoes of emotion inside of her heart that she thought she had long since extinguished. She smirked to herself at how foolish she had been as those embers now burned as raging flames within her chest.

All of their lives, the village had told them in order to be a true shinobi you must be willing to die. Whether it be for the greater good of the mission or for the sake of your comrades. Hyuuga Neji had embodied that mantra.

Her whole life, Sakura had imagined this was how she'd end up leaving this world. Staring down the end of a blade at her enemy. How ironic that it would be the man that she also loved. A man she had dreamed of sharing her life with. Having children with. Creating a life with. Healing.

Tears threatened to blur her already darkening vision. As a medic she knew what came next, but she wasn't ready for that, just yet. Her eyes widened at the realization: she didn't want to die. The thought set her body into panic mode, and she heaved up more blood from her lungs.

From the corner of her eye, she could see red eyes widen slightly. He looked horrified. She had to do something.

"N-Nar-Naru-to," she choked out in between gasps.

The blonde's attention broke out of his dark thoughts as the airy voice called his name. This was matched with a skeptical and confused look by Sasuke. However, within seconds the Kyuubi was by her side.

"What is it Sakura-chan," he replied uneasily.

He hadn't gotten a good look at her from where he had been standing, as her back was to him, but now, as blue eyes scanned her visage, he was hit with the gravity of the situation. He honestly wasn't sure how she was still alive. There was more blood painting her skin then there could have been inside her body.

"Y-you ow-e m-me so-me ch-chakra," she replied jokingly her viridian orbs clashing with his blue hues.

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, but Sasuke followed her train of thought completely. On the battlefield during the fight that ended the war, Kurama's red chakra had healed their comrades subconsciously. It could do the same for her now…

"Naruto," Sasuke intoned urgently, "Call on Kurama."

The blonde just stared, as he was momentarily shocked by the fact that Sasuke had just used his name, before his mind connected. It looked as though someone had yelled at him. More than likely, Kurama.

"Right," he said as he made a hand sign and closed his eyes.

Sakura coughed again throwing up more blood before a red glow emitted from the blonde's body. Slowly it drifted over Sakura engulfing her entirely.

Kakashi waited with baited breath. He could feel how tense Sai was beside him. This would be the moment that decided her fate, and the fate of the other two along with her.

In the past, Kakashi would have said that Sakura's contribution to the team was minimal at best, but he had learned since then. And seeing them now, his revelation was all but confirmed: she was the team.

Sasuke and Naruto far surpassed her in power. However, she had done something that neither of them could on their own. She united them. They functioned like a single cell. Like a body. Sasuke and Naruto were the arms. Kakashi had been the head...but Sakura...she had been, she was, the heart. Something the body could not function without. Without her...they would all be lost.

She sputtered again. "What's going on dobe," Sasuke growled.

Naruto's brow furrowed as Sasuke invaded on his concentration. "Shut up. It's not as easy as it looks."

"You've done it before," the Uchiha spat looking like a wild animal that would attack if his wishes were not met.

"Yeah," Naruto intoned his eyes still closed, "but that was different."

"How was that different? Sakura is dying!" Sasuke all but yelled.

Naruto's eyes opened revealing red slits, his whiskers were more pronounced, and his teeth had sharpened. It was a level one transformation, "You think I don't know that?!"

"Naruto," Kakashi scolded harshly, "Focus. Sakura's life depends on it."

His cold tone was like the bucket of ice water the situation needed. Naruto reverted to his meditative state and Sasuke was shamed into silence, but Kakashi's eyes were trained on the pink-haired woman several feet from him. Any other person would have been dead by now. The only thing keeping her alive was sheer willpower, and that didn't need to be tested or strained needlessly because the other two couldn't stop bickering. They would kill her that way.

Movement to his left made Kakashi turn his head, Sai was drawing something. Seconds later, a giant bird appeared into existence. Kakashi looked over to Sai in question.

"Team Taka is lost," he intoned quietly as he watched as the giant fowl ascended swiftly into the sky, "Sakura will need Karin's assistance if she is to live."

Kakashi nodded.

"Where are you," Sasuke said coldly as he activated the mic by his throat. There was static before Suigetsu's muffled voice came over the channel.

"On our way Sasuke. Ran into some interference. Should be there soon."

"Get here now," Sasuke bit coldly.

Red orbs studied her form. Her breathing was improving, but infinitesimally if at all. At least Naruto was stabilizing her for the moment. He hated to admit it, but he needed Karin right now. If only Naruto's mastery of Kurama's chakra was greater. He grit his teeth. If only he had been more observant. He wouldn't have stabbed the woman he loved. Loves.

Kusanagi was still lodged inside of her body the tip pointed into the air by the angle that she was leaning against him. It made his insides twist painfully.

'Not as painfully as hers,' his mind shot at him sending a wave of guilt through his body.

He made a note to learn medical jutsu once he got back to Konoha. He had long since decided where he would go after this little occurrence. After what had happened, especially between them, he couldn't just walk away again like nothing changed. Like he didn't care.

His gaze left her for a second as he peered at his former sensei who stood as a tense sentry on the outskirts of the situation, observing as per usual. Thus, he noticed when Sasuke's gaze graced him.

He looked aged. Older. Not physically but the weight of what was happening showed just how old he was. He'd seen this happen far too many times, and was cynical of the outcome. However, there was something there. A light that glimmered in the darkness of pain and resignation that clouded his eyes. Hope.

He nodded to Sasuke who returned the gesture. Kakashi had always understood him best. He knew he'd be coming back with them. He knew he wouldn't leave this time.

Naruto was shaking in his meditative state. It was like he hadn't ever broken the seal on Kurama. He could barely access the normally potent chakra of the kyuubi. He gritted his teeth as he looked deeper into his core.

'Why….why when she needs me the most...do I fail?'

"Dammit," he growled as a film of sweat appeared on the blonde's brow. Finally, Kurama's voice came through his muddled thoughts.

'Your thoughts are too marred with emotion. You need to focus. Clear your mind.' 

"I will not be the reason you die, Sakura," he growled as he forced his own chakra into her system mixing with the kyuubi's, "You won't die because of me again.."

Sasuke watched the exchange seeing the pain clearly etched across his friend's face. Her first death had done something to him. It had scarred him. Although he hid it much better, the blonde was nearly as crazy with hysteria as he was. He could see it in his breathing pattern, and the way he kept checking to make sure Sakura was still there.

Seconds later, noises in the bushes alerted the group of shinobi. Kakashi had drawn three kunai in preparation for defending his wounded student from further assault. It would fall on his shoulders to defend them while they were all so vulnerable...just like it had back then.

Sasuke recognized the signatures immediately and slightly turned his head as Suigetsu came into view.

"Get Karin over here now," he growled lowly.

Suigetsu's eyes widened at all the crimson that stained the ground all around their leader, "Is all that yours?" He asked disbelievingly as Karin rushed through them to get to Sasuke's side.

"No," Sasuke intoned emotionlessly.

Karin knelt beside Sasuke before her eyes fell on the pink-haired kunoichi that he held against him so tenderly. Her eyes flashed to meet Sasuke's red-sharingan gaze. There was no question in that look of what he wanted her to do.

The bridge of her nose rose in a snarl. This woman was her competition for Sasuke's affections. Why should she help her? She nearly scoffed in disgust. The woman was nearly dead anyway. She hadn't registered her chakra signature until she actually saw her. That's how close she was. It would take nearly all of her own chakra to stabilize her.

His deep tenor voice broke her from her thoughts, "If you love me," Sasuke started, "truly love me. You'll heal her."

Everyone was silent. Karin's eyes widened as she looked back down at the woman he held. Her breathing was shallow. Her skin was nearly white from the mass amount of blood she had lost due to her injuries. The Kusanagi was a mean weapon. All of these were obvious at a first glance, but what she saw now was something she'd never thought she'd ever see from her Uchiha captain.

They were subtle but the signs were clear. The way he gripped her shoulder firmly yet tenderly. The angle that he rested her against him nearly tucking her under his chin in order to bring her comfort and to protect her. Then there was his gaze. He looked down at her and the normally hard, firm edges around his eyes softened. Not much in the presence of company, but it was enough for Karin, who had been studying his mannerisms for years now, to know that he was in love with this woman.

The red-head lowered her face as an ironic smirk splayed across her features. She would have to heal the woman who had stolen him from her.

Lifting her face she rolled up her sleeve, "Alright," she started with a firm gaze. She could crumble later but for now she had something to prove: her love. "Bite down on my arm," she said softly to the pastel haired woman who barely nodded in response.

Karin winced slightly as Sakura's teeth broke her skin. It was the weakest bite she'd ever received from anyone she'd ever healed. Her other hand glowed a light green as it hovered over the place that Kusanagi had ruptured.

"Someone will have to pull Kusanagi from the wound," she informed softly.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and began to shift in order to grasp its hilt, but a pained whimper stopped him dead in his tracks. Red eyes widened slightly as his gaze sharply returned to Sakura who was shaking. He couldn't do it.

Suigetsu walked around to stand before Sasuke who eyed him apprehensively. A smirk graced the mist nin's face. He was fiercely protective of this one. He could tease him about it later, but for now he had something else to do.

"Hey," he said softly getting Sakura's attention. Viridian eyes centered on his figure as he smiled, "Name's Suigetsu. I'm going to pull this out of your gut, alright?" Sakura seemed to nod and he continued as both hands took firm purchase on the hilt and his eyes lifted to meet Sasuke's, "I will try to be gentle."

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably in the background. He wasn't too keen on trusting the life of his student to some rogue nin, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't let them damage Sakura any further than he already had. At least he wouldn't now.

Sai was brushing vigorously on his pad of paper. Kakashi glanced at him again, "I am informing the Hokage of our...progress." Kakashi raised a hand to still his.

"Wait...wait until.."

"Until she gets saved," he finished. The Copy nin only nodded.

Sasuke found one of Sakura's hands that was now gripping his thumb on his right hand tightly. He wrapped his other arm around her torso, that was still angled against him, to brace her and him for the onslaught of pain to come. "Sakura," he said quietly into her hair, "it'll be okay." She whimpered softly.

"Whatever you do," Suigetsu said before he started to unsheath the katana, "don't pass out."

Suigetsu started slowly as Karin's hand hovered over the wound healing and stopping the bleeding as he went.

Sasuke's hand was quickly turning white. Her strength was minimal but it increased slightly with the amount of pain she was experiencing. Her body writhed against his and he had to ignore the images from his Tsukuyomi that her movements awoke in him. However, the source of these movements was quite different.

He looked down into her face to see tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to restrain her screams. It was torturous for him to watch. They couldn't do this all at once and get it over with because the wound had to be healed as the katana was removed to prevent further blood loss. He growled lowly in frustration.

Suigetsu's face was set in solemnness. He was impressed with her. Most shinobi, especially kunoichi, by now would have been screaming. He knew the blade was cutting into her more as it was removed. He supposed it was good that Sasuke kept the blade sharpened so much, otherwise it might have been more painful.

Sakura felt nothing but pain. It was blinding. She could feel her skin grow hot against Sasuke's cool temperature and knew it was from the pain. She leaned her head back and bit into her lip. She had long since released Karin. Her legs moved involuntarily along with the pain. She'd never felt this much pain before. It was enough to cause unconsciousness, but she had to remain awake. To fall asleep now would mean death.

"Sa-Sasu-" she started.

"Shut up, Sakura," Sasuke said curtly but no one missed the soft undertone it held.

He closed his eyes as she whimpered more. It killed him hearing her call his name while in so much pain. His grip on her tightened as her whimpers grew into cries of pain. It was getting worse.

He opened his eyes to see that her sounds were affecting Naruto as well. His brow was twitching in his semi-meditative state. The red chakra was pouring out in greater quantity. Whatever internal turmoil he'd had before was slowly being resolved. It was a good thing. They'd need him. She'd need him. 

He chanced a glance at Kakashi whose fists were balled at his sides. They were shaking and his gaze was riveted on Sakura. He felt for him. He was in the same position. Every fiber in his being told him to kill Suigetsu for hurting her further, but his logical side kept him still with the information that he was doing what needed to be done to save her life.

His arm, that encircled her slim waist, was now covered in blood. How much more could she afford to lose?

He gritted his teeth as she began to scream. They were painful to his ears. He buried his face in her hair to give her some comfort at such an agonizing sound. It pulled at his heart strings.

Suigetsu's heart nearly broke with every inch, but he couldn't stop now. Kusanagi was half-way out of her. "Sakura-san," he called trying to get her to focus. Harsh breaths were his only acknowledgement, "It's almost over. I promise." His hands trembled as he pulled on the katana more before he stopped entirely.

Chancing a glance at Karin he growled. "I can't take this anymore. I'm pulling it out all at once."

"What are you crazy?!" She thundered causing Sasuke to look up with narrow eyes.

"We are prolonging her agony by doing this slowly," he retorted, "I know you can heal faster than this Karin," Suigetsu gave her a pointed look to which she paled.

"Even if I could, this is the best way to treat these types of wounds. Slowly. All at once and I could miss something," she argued.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed severely. Karin was prolonging her agony by doing it slowly. Possibly for her own pleasure, and Suigetsu wanted to remove the katana all at once ending her prolonged pain but possibly putting her life in danger by doing so. His sharingan swirled morphing into the eternal sharingan as his anger rose dangerously.

Suigetsu had noticed this and fell silent but held his gaze. It was his call. A tough one to make. Sasuke could feel uncertainty well up within his chest before he said, "She dies. I'll kill you both."

Suigetsu nodded as he gripped the hilt, "Ready Karin."

She only nodded.

In one fluid movement, befitting of the swordsman he was, Suigetsu removed Kusanagi with minimal excess damage. Karin was before Sakura in seconds pressing her glowing hand to the open wound.

Sasuke shifted Sakura fully onto his lap after Kusanagi was removed. He wasn't concerned with the strange look Jugo was sending him because of that or the slight smirk that sported on Suigetsu's face. He was focused on one thing: Sakura had stopped breathing.

"Naruto," he called his voice uncontrolled as he tilted her face toward his and felt for her pulse.

"I know," he growled as a large wave of chakra covered all of them within a ten foot radius of Sakura.

The kyuubi's chakra immediately sealed most of her wounds. Steam rose from the hole in her abdomen as it closed seamlessly.

Sasuke's fingers fumbled along what he knew to be the carotid artery. Red eyes narrowed when there was no pulse to be found. Quickly he jerked her body off of his and laid her on the ground before him.

All of them watched with baited breath as the thunder rolled overhead loudly.

Sasuke laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes listening. Nothing. Growling he checked her pulse in her wrist again. Nothing. The bridge of his nose was wrinkled in a snarl. He was not going to lose her now. Not when he'd just…

Remembering what he could of basic first aid from the academy he opened her mouth and placed his over hers, not caring that eyes were watching, and breathed gently into her airway.

The first droplets of rain fell against Kakashi's face as he watched his favorite student desperately try to revive another. A pained expression crossed his face. It was all up to Sakura now. Whether or not she fought to live. Whether or not she could. If she was strong enough to endure all of that and come out on top.

Sasuke pulled away as the rain started to pour down earnestly on them all. Sasuke hated the rain. Every bad thing in his life had happened when it rained. He'd defeated Naruto in the rain and defected from Konoha in the rain. He'd killed his brother as the rain began to pour, and now...he was losing the woman he loved..in the rain.

Thunder cracked in the sky above them seemingly mocking him. Sasuke punched the ground beside her head. "Damn it!"

His shoulders heaved with the barely restrained anger as he interlaced his fingers before placing his palms on her chest.

Kakashi watched on and for some reason the words of the Third reached his ears. It was from a time before he'd taken on team seven. He had been less than thrilled to be mentoring an Uchiha, the last Uchiha. Now he could willingly admit that it was because of his past with Obito that he had hesitated.

He had been skeptical. Asking the Third why he'd want the Uchiha to be trained under him. If he thought that Sasuke would turn on the village as his family had almost done. Wasn't he just the same, black-hearted individual that his clan boasted to harbor. The old man had just laughed at him softly before saying these next words that sounded in his mind as he watched Sasuke desperately try to resuscitate her.

'The Uchiha for all their mastery in nin and genjutsu do have one other unique strength that remains hidden from the eye of most of the world. For all their ferocity in battle and tenacity in the midst of a fight, they are one clan that I would see revived for one mere fact: out of all the clans that Konoha houses, the Uchiha value love above all else. And when they find that love, whether it be for their village, for their friends, or for some specific individual, their fierceness is unmatched in protecting it. They will do anything, exhaust all options, give their very lives to defend it.' 

Kakashi closed his eyes.

' And what happens when they lose that thing they love?'

There was a brief pause, 'That is where the Uchiha insanity is derived from, Kakashi.' 

Upon opening his eyes, Kakashi watched as Sasuke punched the ground beside Sakura's head with his other arm bracing him from her other side as he leaned over her.

"God dammit Sakura!" He yelled at no one in particular as he bowed his head, his hair curtaining around his face, "Don't you dare leave me!" Tears unbidden fell from his eyes and landed on her still face, "I am coming back for you. I was coming back for you. Because…." His voice choked as tears blurred his vision.

Lifting his right hand her gently traced the shape of her face with his fingers as he drank in each detail burning them into his memory forever.

Karin was stifling sobs in her own throat. She had never seen him like this. So distraught. So gentle. So emotional. This woman meant the world to him.

She remembered that time on the bridge when the pink-haired woman had asked her if she was okay. Being kind even though she knew she was the competition at the time. She had meant it. Offered her assistance genuinely. A single tear fell from the red-head's eyes.

Suigetsu was at a loss for words. Who knew Sasuke would actually love someone like this? He didn't. He sat back not sure what he should do with himself when he saw Karin crying. His eyes softened slightly.

Naruto gripped the ground tightly in his fists. He had failed, again, to protect her. To save her. Red chakra swirled around him intensely. Opening his eyes he directed it all at Sakura in one last ditch effort.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto. His protective instincts were kicking in. With a mass of chakra that size directed at him...at Sakura. He would retaliate. Kakashi felt old in this moment as he drew kunai again in a half-hearted attempt to stop the inevitable battle.

Naruto's eyes were slits as he saw Sasuke bear the demon shuriken before him blocking the wave of chakra from him and Sakura. Karin and Suigetsu had retreated several feet. Only he and Sasuke were left standing.

Grief and anger flooded his system as his nails lengthened into claws. A single blood-red eternal sharingan peered at him behind one of the many blades. This fight would be to the death.

Naruto formed his rasengan in preparation the red swirling ball raging at his side. "You let her die Teme."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as he gritted his teeth, "I did not," he growled as he rose to his feet.

Naruto charged at him, "Stabbed her through with Kusanagi," he said swiping at him with the rasengan.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's body, that he cradled gently to his chest, before leaping away as the rasengan connected with a tree disintegrating it upon contact. Landing gracefully before Kakashi he lay Sakura down at his feet. His eyes lingered on her body a moment too long before he glanced at his former sensei, "Take care of her body for me."

Kakashi didn't have time to respond before he leapt back into the fray. His chocolate eyes regarded the Uchiha. All of that rage, it had somehow vanished. It was now Naruto who was raging. So what was Sasuke feeling? One glance told him enough. It was the same emotion reflected in the Uchiha's gaze that drummed in his own chest constantly: guilt.

"Why!" Naruto yelled against the rain, "Why did you let her die!" He threw multiple kunai at Sasuke before charging him.

"It was beyond my control!" Sasuke yelled back as he dodged the kunai then expertly blocked the punch thrown at him with his left arm. Their faces were mere inches apart as their stares bore into each other's eyes.

There was an emotion there Naruto didn't register in his angered state before he threw the dark haired shinobi back.

"She loved you Teme!" He roared before creating shadow clones and charging the Uchiha again.

"I know!" He yelled back his control slipping as the anger renewed. He defeated each shadow clone then drew a kunai and swiped at Naruto's face. The kyuubi dodged the attack deftly and caught his wrist.

"Then why did you let her die! Did you want her to die! Didn't you ever care about her!" Naruto retorted as he tried to shove him back. Something, in that moment, in the Uchiha snapped.

His eyes widened then narrowed again as he let Naruto's fist fly by him. He sent the blonde flying with a roundhouse kick to the gut. In midair, he met him executing an axe kick to Naruto's back sending him earthward. The impact created a crater.

Sasuke landed feet from him before he yelled back, "I loved her you fucking dobe!" His shoulders heaved with anger and the weight of his confession. His face didn't burn from embarrassment like it would have before. In its place there was this resounding hollow pain that echoed through his chest.

Naruto stood up slowly. He gripped his right shoulder but didn't look Sasuke in the eye. His head was bowed slightly. It reminded Sasuke of their younger years. Their first fight. The silence seemed to span for minutes before there was a reply.

"I know."

Both of them stood there breathing hard neither one looking at the other.

"For how long," Naruto questioned his tone soft.

"When I woke up after being caught in Haku's ice prison. She was crying on my chest," he said quietly as the memory washed over him softening his features, "That's when I knew that I cared about her. As the team grew, so did this persistent feeling I knew nothing of," he reached for the right side of his chest subconsciously with his left hand, "all I knew was something changed. Then during the Chunin exams," he said his voice taking on a darker tone, "when I discovered what that sound nin trash had done to her…"

Images of her bloodied face and beaten body entered his mind's eye.

The unspoken words reached Naruto's ears clearly but Sasuke continued.

"She was the hardest one to say goodbye to," a fond smirk found its way across his face, "she would be the one to find me….," he bowed his head further, "she was always so annoying like that."

Naruto smiled slightly, "Yeah."

Memories of her healing him filled his mind. Defending her from the fake-Kabuto. Yelling at her for being willing to throw her life away so recklessly. That had been the motivation. The strength he needed to break out of that crystallized prison. She was always there motivating him. Calling him out when he was wrong. Chastising him for leaving the hospital early. Guarding his back. Worrying about him.

A long silence followed their brief conversation. The rain had long since stopped.

A soft gasp behind him had Sasuke turning his head. Naruto glanced up and looked toward the sound as well. The scene had their eyes widening.

 

Kakashi heard the exchange between the boys, but his attention was more focused on the body before him. He knelt, falling half of the way, on the ground beside Sakura. His eyes glazed over with grief as a shaky hand reached for her, but he hesitated drawing his hand away back to him.

He turned his head to see Sai watching the exchange with curiosity. The pale male knelt beside her. Curiously, he pulsed green healing chakra into his fingertips. Kakashi watched intently as he placed his hand over her heart and sent the entire wave of chakra into the organ below the skin.

Seconds passed and Kakashi closed his eyes. The sounds he heard next ripped his eyes open. Coughing. Sakura was coughing.

Karin beside him gasped. That's when he felt rather than saw two sets of eyes boring into his being. He raised his glance to meet blood-red orbs.

Sasuke's movements could not be registered by anything other than a sharingan as he appeared by Sakura's side. Sai backed away as Sasuke knelt in his place watching her face intently.

"Sakura," he said disbelievingly.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Relief flooded his system as he bowed his head gritting his teeth once more as tears stained his face. He felt a shaky hand run its fingers through his hair. He quickly caught the wrist it belonged to stopping its movements.

Sakura didn't remember much of what happened. All she knew was that she was awake...and Sasuke was beside her. Her eyes softened as she gazed at him then widened slightly when he stopped her wrist. She watched as he lifted his head slightly so only she could see the tears that marred his face.

"Sasuke…" she said softly.

The next thing she knew, she was being held to his chest tightly as he buried his head in her hair. "You're so annoying," he said quietly the softened edge to his voice unmistakable.

She smiled softly as she gently returned his embrace. "I know."


End file.
